


Can we keep it?

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pets, awe, the avengers references, they are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris always came home with a different animal in his hands. Gerard always said no, they already had three dogs and they were a lot of work, but the kid kept bringing them with him every day after school. Of course, he was a 6 year old little boy with a deep pasion for animals and Gerard loved that, because it reminded him so much of Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we keep it?

Chris always came home with a different animal in his hands. Gerard always said no, they already had three dogs and they were a lot of work, but the kid kept bringing them with him every day after school. Of course, he was a 6 year old little boy with a deep pasion for animals and Gerard loved that, because it reminded him so much of Frank.

***

Frank and Gerard met in a zoo almost 25 years ago, turns out they were both separated from their families because they were amazed by the jiraffe that was eating from the big tree. Gerard was 10 and Frank was 8, the older boy looked away from the jiraffe to tell his mom that it was amazing but his mom was gone and he had no idea where he was. Frank on the other hand stayed concentrated in the animal until a boy with dark hair touched his shoulder.

"Hey, uhm. Are you alone? Because I lost my mom and I don't know where to find her" The boy said.

Frank went to tell his mommy to find the boy's mom, but when he turned around she wasn't there, he turned to the other side and didn't see her, looked around and all he saw was other people's knees and bags and kids.

"I- I lost my mommy too" Frank said, his eyes starting to water.

"Don't worry, we'll look together and the first mommy we find will help us look for the other. My name's Gerard" The kid said, trying to act calmed around the little boy, but he was desperate on the inside.

Frank bit his lip and put his hand out for the other to grab, Gerard did and they started to walk trying to find their respective mothers.

A security guard found them and took them to the office, where their mothers were holding onto each other, Frank's dad holding his wife's hand and Gerard's mom holding her other son, Mikey, to her chest very tightly.

After then, their mother's stayed connected and, by default, the boys did too.

***

It was no surprise when they told everyone they were a couple, they were 18 and 20 and most people were supportive. They lost some friends, but at the end they realized those weren't real friends anyways.

***

Now they were 34 and 32 and they had a little boy named Chris, who recently liked to be called Steve, because he loved the avengers, and captain america was his favorite "grandma says I'm going to be as strong as him when I grow up!" he said when Frank asked him why Steve.

 

Today when Frank brought Chris from school Gerard leaned in to kiss his husband and hug their son. He knew what the looked in both Frank's and the kid's face meant, though.

"What species is today?" Gerard asked.

"Daddy, it was hurt and it was crying, I had to bring it home!" Chris said with giant eyes and pout that he swears the kid learned for Frank.

Gerard turned to look at Frank and he's making the same big eyes but is biting his lips as if to say "please, baby I couldn't say no" and Gerard looses it.

He sighs and says "Okay, okay. What is it?"

Chris' eyes go from pleading to surprised as he reaches into his barely opened bag to find a little gray and black kitty, the boy holds it close and says "it's paw doesn't work, daddy"

Frank grabs it and says "We need to go to a vet, Gee. Poor little guy can't walk, he probably lost his mother and some idiot kicked him or something, please Gee?" His eyebrows doing the same weird thing they were doing that time he asked Gerard to kiss him " _please_ " when he was 15.

"Ugh, Ok you win. But we're keeping it until the paw heals  _only_ and no bringing home any more animals" Gerard said in a strong but steady voice he only used with Frank some any other time when they were alone. Frank noticed this and smirked at him while Chris was too worried jumping up and down and talking to the kitty.

That saturday they took the animal to the vet and all it needed was some stitches and two or three weeks of meds and rest.

As it turns out Gerard ended up loving the kitty and the dogs loved it too, they were careful with it and let him sleep all he wanted. The three weeks were ending and Gerard hadn't mentioned his thoughts about keeping the cat to Frank yet but as he got into the covers beside his husband, pulling an arm over his waist and looking at him in the eyes, he thought  _fuck it_ and went with it.

"I think i'd like to keep it" He whispered.

Frank looked at him questionably, as he didn't know what he was talking about. "Keep it?"

"Yeah, the cat. I think maybe we could, you know, take care of it" He said looking down.

Gerard felt a pair of lips on his forhead and fingers lifting his face, when he looked back at Frank he saw he was smiling warmly at him.

"Really, Gee?" 

"I mean, it never causes problems and the dogs love it, Chris loves it too and I'm starting to get fond of it" He said, smile starting to grow.

Frank kissed him on the lips this time, softly but impressibly comforting and warm, his happyness showing.

***

"WE CAN KEEP IT?" Frank heard Chris shout from where he was in the second floor. He laughed, knowing Gerard had said yes when the kid started to scream gleefully "YAAY THANK YOU DADDY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"

When he entered the kitchen Chris was eating his oatmeal and Gerard was beside him drinking a cup of coffe. He kissed his husband and kid, both on the forhead.

"Daddy's letting me keep the kitty, pappa!" Chris said just when he swallowed the mouthfull.

"Oh, really?" Frank said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes! And I even get to name it whatever I want" The kid said excitedly.

Gerard smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "And what's the name you've chosen?"

"Yeah, tell us, Mr. Steve" Frank said, leaning on the table.

Chris swallowed another spoon of his meal and said "Imma name it Jarvis"

Frank and Gerard looked at eachother, neither of them surprised by the choice of the little kid.

"Why Jarvis?" Gerard questioned.

"Because my teacher said cats are very intelligent and Jarvis is very intelligent" 

"That's true. Now come on we're gonna be late for school" Frank said, he was a teacher at Chris' school, but he tought another grade.

Gerard stood up and grabbed Chris' backpack stuffed with everything he need for that day, gave it to Frank along with his own stuff and walked them to the door, he worked at home, because he was a painter and he loved to be home every day and take care of the house  while his boys were at school.

He kissed his husband goodbye and hugged his kid and then closed the door when the car was nowhere to be seen. Then he walked to the living room thinking he might rest a little before starting the paint Mrs. Barker asked for. 

When he sat on the couch he saw the little cat slowly climbing up his leg and then curling up in his lap. He smiled and patted the cat's head softly.

"Welcome to the family, Jarvis"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quick one I didn't think about it. So yeah. :D


End file.
